


HELLO KITTY

by alaska_wu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaska_wu/pseuds/alaska_wu
Summary: Sehun, Jongin'in miyavlamasına ölüyordu.





	HELLO KITTY

"Baekhyun bırak kolumu."

Yifan kocasının neredeyse morarttığı koluna bakarak derin bir nefes aldı.

"Ama Yifan, baksana nasıl da sevimliler! Hepsini götürsek ya eve? Hepsi bizim çocuğumuz olsa?"

Uzun olan gözlerini pörtletmiş, karşısındakine bakıyordu. İnanılır gibi değildi duydukları.

"Saçmalama Baek! Bir tanesine bile nasıl bakarız diye düşünmekten bir hal oldum zaten. Tanrım, bana sabır ver."

 

Baekhyun aegyo yapmayı kesip ilerideki beşiklere doğru yürüdü arkasındaki görevli kadınla beraber. Bir an önce bebeğiyle tanışmak için ölüyordu.

Buraya Baekhyun’un yoğun ve bunaltıcı ısrarları üzerine bir kedi çocuk evlat edinmeye gelmişlerdi. İkisi de erkek olduğu için öz çocukları olma ihtimali yoktu. Evlat edinmeyi teklif etmişti Yifan. Fakat Baekhyun kedi çocukların doğar doğmaz zengin pedofili heriflere satıldığını, hayatlarının berbat olduğunu, en azından bir kedi çocuk evlat edinerek bir tanesini bile olsa kurtarabileceklerini söylemişti. Teklif düşününce Yifan’a cazip gelmişti ve o an ağzında lolipopla kendisini süren kocasının baygın gözleri kabul etmesinde büyük etken olmuştu. Ama şimdi, onlarca beyaz ve tüllü beşiğin arasında mırlayan kedi çocuklar biraz gözünü korkutmuştu. Kendini hazır hissetmiyordu. Şu saatten sonra Baekhyun’a vazgeçtiğini söylerse dul kalırdı. 

Heyecan içinde beşiklerin arasında gezen ve sesini incelterek bebeklere sevimlilik yapan kocasını izleyince aslında o kadar da kötü olmayabilir diye düşünüyordu. Baekhyun’un yalnızlıktan yüzünün solduğu iştahının kesildiği günler aklına gelince midesine bir ağrı girmişti inceden. Onun mutluluğu için kolunu bile kesmeye razıyken bir kedi çocuğun çok da sıkıntı olmayacağına karar verdi.

Baekhyun kaloriferin dibinde duran beşiğin yanında diğerlerinden daha fazla durunca Yifan’ın ilgisini çekti. Kocası şefkatli gözleriyle beşiğin yanında dikilmiş öylece bebeği izliyordu. Hızlıca oraya gitti.

Beşiğin içinde diğer kedi çocuklardan daha küçük bir kedi çocuk vardı. Henüz açılmamış gözlerinden Yifan onun en fazla 1 haftalık olduğunu tahmin ediyordu. Çocuğun koyu kahverengi kulakları Yifan’ın baş parmağının tırnağı kadar bile yoktu. İncecik yumuşak tüylerle kaplı kuyruğu ise bir su yılanı kadardı. O gerçekten minyon bir bebekti. Belki de erken doğmuştu.

Görevli yanlarına geldiğinde kısık sesle konuşmaya başladı çünkü kedi çocuk alt dudağını ağzına alıp emmeye başlayarak uyumuştu. Baekhyun idolünü markette görmüş bir fangirl gibi çığlık atmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu.

"Adı Jongin. Annesi buraya geldiğinde yaralıydı, muhtemelen sahibi tarafından dövülmüştü. Doktorlarımız çok zor da olsa Jongin’i kurtardı fakat annesi o kadar şanslı değildi. Zavallı kedicik, bebeğini sadece bir kez görebildi."

Yifan onun iç burkan hikayesinden oldukça etkilenmişti. Baekhyun ne düşünüyor bilmek istiyordu. Kocasının ona kocaman sulu gözleriyle baktığını farkedince o gün eve 3 kişi döneceklerini anladı.  
***

 

**Giriş bölümü burada dursun,** **Sehun** **ileride gelecek hikayeye.**

 

**﹋o﹋**


End file.
